The Promises We Made
by fan girl 666
Summary: When Izuka was a little girl she met Tomura and promised to always save him no matter what. But Tomura also made promise, that he would one day show Izuka the truth about hero's. Will these vows to each other change their fates or will it end up destroying them. Formerly 'Our Vows'
1. Izuka

Chapter 1 - Izuka

* * *

Today was the first day of the new month; among the Midoriya family, it was also known as Izuka's Favorite Day. Most people might find it peculiar that a grade-schooler had such a specific day as their favorite. But to Inko and her daughter it was part of a unique tradition the two of them shared.

You see, in the morning, Inko would journey down to the wall of mailboxes for the tenants of the building and pull out a brightly-colored envelope that held a postcard. Since the postcard never had any writing on it both mother and daughter would go to the local library and find out as much information about the place where it originated.

Sometimes they found exciting recipes to try or famous local legends about the areas where the card came from. If the place looked particularly interesting to them Inko would add another name to a small list of places to visit for holiday. By the end of the day the two would always place a new pin onto a large map of Japan Inko had in the living room before placing the postcard was carefully into one of her treasured scrapbooks.

Today, however, was different. Today was the day that everything changed.

Izuka watched with concern as her mother quickly ran around the apartment, calling her job and Izuka's school to tell them they were unable to come in today. Finding her voice Izuka asked her mother if everything was ok and where their postcard was. Inko had just given her daughter a broad smile told her that her uncle was coming to visit them instead.

Of course, Inko had always told her daughter that the postcards came from her older brother. Still, Izuka had never actually met the man in person before. Like her father, Hisashi, Izuka's uncle was just a name. The quirkless girl had never seen a picture of her uncle and when she tried to imagine what he looked like; all she could come up with was a boy version of her mother. Like how Kacchan looked like Auntie Mitchan.

Excited and hoping to make a good impression, Izuka ran off to straighten up her room. The girl was was so focused on her cleaning and organizing that she lost track of time until a loud 'thud' brought her back into reality.

Grabbing her All Might action figure, Izuka made her way to the kitchen, wincing as she heard her mother cursing once she was close enough.

"- not an idiot. You should have come here sooner, damnit."

Taking a deep breath, Izuka peeked around the corner and saw her mother trying to pinch the face of what looked like a man who was made of smoke. Izuka looked closer and noticed that it wasn't only the stranger's head that seemed to be made of smoke; it was his whole body. Curious Izuka stuck her head out further to get a better look at the strangers.

The small person next to the formal looking man seemed to sense her presence and turned around their red eyes looking directly into her own green ones.

The boy, who was obviously older than Izuku, had light blue hair that hide most of his face. Still, Izuka could make out his red eyes poking through uneven bangs and see that he was hurt, fresh-looking cuts and bruises littered his pale face. An especially painful looking one just over his lips that had Izuka raising her hands to her own lips.

Not wanting to be rude, Izuka waved to the boy. He scowled in return and turned back to the adults grabbing the cuffs of the formal man's outfit and pulling it one finger raised as he got the attention of the adults.

"Ah Izuchan," Inko smiled, noticing her daughter. "Let me introduce you to your uncle Iz-"

"Kurogiri," the tall man interrupted bright yellow eyes staring at Izuka walking over and kneeling down to offer his hand to the girl. "It's nice to see you again, you've certainly grown since the last time I saw you."

"Wow," Izuka watched in awe as her own hand went through some of the smoke when she tried to shake her uncles' hand. "Is this smoke apart of your quirk? Can you turn your whole body into mist? If you did turn into mist, how do you change back?"

Inko smiled, watching as her daughter started asking her brother question after question, hardly pausing to take a breath.

Finding out she was quirkless had nearly destroyed Izuka. It was only recently that she had started come back out of her shell. Inko would often find her drawing and writing in front of the television or at the computer, mumbling to herself as heroes moved across the screen.

Inko once took a peek inside the notebooks, stunned to see the numerous pictures of heroes alongside messy detailing their quirk's strengths and weaknesses. Inko knew Izuka was smart; her grades well above a normal grade-schooler. But this level of analysis was beyond anything Inko had been prepared for. Izuka's ability to point out such detailed ways in which a hero's quirk could be improved or neutralized with such accuracy worried her.

Many would undoubtedly try to take advantage of her daughters' gift, and sadly not all of them wore the label of a villain.

"It's alright, Inko, she's just curious," Kurogiri chuckled, holding his hand further so Izuku could continue with her examination. "I recall you being the same when my hair first started changing."

Inko coughed and tried to hide her blush, looking at the boy near her, trying his best to make himself look as small as possible. Sadly, nurse unfortunately familiar with this type of behavior from children after her many years working in the pediatric field.

"Hello there, my name is Inko Midoriya, what's your name?"

The boy didn't respond; he just grabbed the hood around his head and pulling it down, keeping one finger suspended in the air as he did.

"Iz- Kurogiri says that you hurt," Inko spoke, not deterred by the silence as she tried to find anything visibly wrong with the child. Unfortunately for her, the large hoodie he was wearing was making that difficult.

"Would it be alright if I took a look?"

The boy's hands stilled for a moment, and Inko thought for a moment that she was making progress. Instead, he let go of the clothing and started clawing at his face and neck, drawing bright red beads of blood with every scratch. Inko tried to grab his wrists to stop him, but the boy hissed at her and jumped back out of her reach tripping over the small stool she had for when Izuka helped her in the kitchen.

Falling backwards, the boy placed all five of his fingers on the stool to steady himself. The two females watched in shock and awe as it started to crumble as soon as his hand fully touched the heavy plastic. Now looking completely terrified, the boy crawled backwards into the nearest closet corner, curling up into himself.

"Tomura Shigaraki, what have I told you about using your quirk on objects," Kurogiri reprimanded, turning to his sister. She was just staring at where the stool was a moment ago, now a pile of ash on the floor.

"I apologize, Inko, this is why I brought him to you. Tomura has been to see numerous doctors, but each time he dissolves their instruments before they can complete examining him." Kurogiri explained leaving out that sometimes it was the doctors themselves who Tomura used his quirk on.

Inko frowned at her older brother, placing her hands on her hips like their mother used to do when she scolded them. "Well obviously he's scared, have you not tried to make him feel comfortable when you take him to a doctor? Perhaps bringing a toy or game to play with."

"Sensei and I felt that given the extent of his injuries, Tomura needed medical attention immediately." Kurogiri answered thankful Sensei talked with young Tomura about not bringing 'Father' with them. Even underground doctors had a limit to what they would allow in their clinics.

Inko looked at her brother, dumbfounded. It was no wonder the boy acted like a scared animal if her brother and Sensei were trying to force the issue. Reaching out, Inko firmly smacked the metal brace repeatedly, calling out a new name as the hits landed.

"Idiot … moron … dummy …"

Kurogiri's yellow eyes narrowed slightly stepping backwards out of range of Inko's attacks. "There is no need for name-calling sister."

"There is when you don't use your brain," Inko growled.

Turning towards the corner where Tomura sat watching them, Inko gave a soft smile approaching slowly, giving him plenty of space so he wouldn't feel trapped. "I'm sorry about my brother, Tomura, was it? Sometimes I think he wasn't born with a lot of common sense."

Tomura's red eyes flicked towards Kurogiri for a moment a faint twitching on his lips as he looked at Inko again.

Inko smiled in relief. "I'm going to go get my first aid kit first just in case you want me to look at your injuries later, ok? But first, why don't I make us some lunch?"

Standing up, Inko gave her brother one last stern as she walked out of the kitchen. Once Tomura was sure the Kurogiri's sister wouldn't grab him as the other doctors had tried to, the boy put his head back into his arms, intent on blocking out the world.

Unfortunately for the small decay user, he had forgotten about the girl as she settled into her mother's place and started asking him questions a mile a minute.

"I like your quirk; do you need all five fingers to activate it? What's the largest thing you've ever made disappear? Do you need to worry about hurting yourself when you use it? H-"

"... hate." Tomura grumbled, looking at the smiling doll that the girl had on her lap. "I hate him."

"What?" Izuka said, looking backwards at her uncle in confusion. "Why do you hate uncle Kuro?"

"Not him," the boy hissed eyes narrowing, pointing at All Might. "Him."

Izuka was shocked, was someone even allowed to hate All Might? He was All Might, even villains seemed to like him since they gave up so quickly whenever he showed up. As curious as Izuka was, she also didn't want her favorite action figure to get destroyed like her stool. Getting up and quickly running to her room, she placed the doll on her bed before sprinting back.

Kurogiri watched his niece, wondering what she would do next surprised that he hadn't had to interfere when young Tomura saw the action figure.

Tomura frowned and put his head down again when Izuka ran away, not surprised when she did, everyone loved Al … **him**. Declaring that he hated the number one hero always made people look at him funny. Not Sensei though, he would always smile and pat Tomura on the head whenever he said it.

Thinking that it was the Inko woman again, Tomura was dumbfounded when the girl returned to where she had just been sitting only this time without the offending toy.

"How do you sleep at night, do you put band-aids on your fingers?" Izuka asked, picking up her questions from where she had left off as though nothing had happened.

Tomura looked at the girl, stunned that she would choose him over the hero. "You made him go away … why?"

Izuka frowned slightly. "You said you don't like All Might, I don't understand why he's a hero. The best hero ever!"

Izuka threw her arms up with that, hoping that Mukkun would join her. When he didn't, she shuffled closer and grabbed his sleeves pulling them up with her so that they both had their hands in the air.

Pulling his arms away carefully so that he didn't hurt this weird girl Tomura frowned and shook his head. "All Might's stupid. Sensei is better, he saved me."

Izuka cocked her head curiously. "Maybe All Might couldn't find you. But if your Sensei did, they must be amazing if they could do what All Might couldn't."

"He is," Tomura nodded, smiling brightly and surprising Kurogiri in the process. This was the first time he had ever seen one on the boy's face. "And then he kept me safe from the bad people who were after me."

"Wow," Izuka gasped completely engrossed by Mukkun's story. "Then I wanna be like Sensei too."

"Huh?"

Izuka smiled again. "I'll always find you and rescue you."

Holding out her hand to Mukkun pinky extended, the girl secretly made a vow to herself to always protect her friend from now on, no matter what.

"I promise."

* * *

~*~*~*~*Notes*~*~*~*~

Since Izuka is eight here, I'm going to make Tomura eleven that way, there's not too big of an age gap. Since Tomura's age isn't actually told on any site I could find, and how he acts in the manga, I'm going to say there's less than a ten-year gap between him and class 1-A.


	2. Tomura

Chapter 2 - Tomura

* * *

Tomura hated shopping malls.

He hated how bright they were, hated the large crowds, and above all else, he loathed all the hero merchandise that seemed to be sold in every other store. Even with his promise Sensei and Kurogiri not to cause any problems for the Inko, Tomura was tempted to use his quirk and destroy everything.

"Mukkun look. We're almost there."

Well … maybe not everything.

Looking at Izuka as she pulled his hand with determination, Tomura sighed and allowed himself to be dragged through the crowd by the cheerful girl. Behind them, Tomura could hear Inko snickering but couldn't understand what the woman found so funny.

As the trio continued their way through the mall until Izuka stopped suddenly, causing Tomura to walk right into her. Usually, a sudden stop like this meant one or both of them would end up sprawled out on the floor. The decay user however had experience with Izuka's sudden halts, so he was able to keep both himself and her standing.

Turning around, Izuka looked at her friend. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"It's a surprise," the girl smiled, lifting the Tomura's sleeves to cover his eyes so that he couldn't peek through his fingers.

Rolling his eyes, Tomura did as he was told. He allowed himself to be led blindly the rest of the way into whatever store Izuka had been plotting to bring him to from the beginning.

"Ok, now stay right here," Tomura heard her say before Izuka's footsteps ran off somewhere.

The villain to be tried to lower his sleeves when he felt Inko's hands stop him. "I wouldn't do that, Izuchan has been planning this all month, and I would hate to spoil the surprise."

Frowning, Tomura looked backwards to where he assumed Inko was. "I feel stupid like this."

Inko laughed at how cute the boy was, even now two years later. Tomura still tried to act aloof, like he was just looking after Izuka because she was younger than him. However, the adults knew that Tomura secretly relished the love and attention the Izuka gave him. Izuka was on a shortlist of people that Tomura would let hug him, sometimes still flinching when Inko embraced him even though he knew she would never hurt him.

Still Inko should count herself grateful. Tomura had certainly gotten more used to people touching him then when Inko first met him.

Not to mention that Izuka could sit there for hours listening to Tomura talk about his teacher. In Tomura's eyes, the man was a hero and clung to him as Izuka clung to All Might. Though Inko shouldn't be surprised by what she had been told about Tomura's past.

Sensei explained to Inko over the phone that Tomura had come from a very abusive household. He had also apologized for not reaching out sooner about his ward's injuries; fear of disease and infection blinded him. Inko accepted the apology and explained to the man what he should do to make sure the wounds didn't become infected before viciously scolding him for being so careless with the child.

Thankfully, Sensei hadn't gotten mad or defensive like many parents she had seen in the past do. In fact, he had listened and thanked Inko promising to do better, even giving her daily updates so she wouldn't worry about Tomura or Kurogiri.

Now two years later, Tomura was a healthy and happy young man who, aside from the neck scratching that he did when stressed, loved to visit the small Midoriya family. Every few weeks, the pair would warp into the apartment, and Tomura would tell them stories about Sensei. Subjects could range from the latest machine they built from scratch or how the current laws and politics around the world might impact Tomura in the future.

However, if Inko got even the slightest hint that there was anything wrong, she had sworn to herself that Tomura would end up in her custody whether he wanted it or not.

Seeing Izuka running towards them present in hand, Inko took out her phone and started to record the scene already planning on making copies for Sensei and her brother.

"Mukkun," Izuka panted slightly out of breath as she held something out in front of her. "Happy Birthday."

Tomura taking the birthday wish as a sign that he could lower his hands and found himself face to face with a pair of bright red shoes.

"Mine?"

"Uh, huh," Izuka nodded, noticing the confusion on Mukkun's face putting the shoes on the ground in front of her friend before lifting up one of her own feet. "Now, we match."

Tomura looked at Izuka's own bright red shoes and smiled touched by the fact that she had remembered him saying he wanted a pair of his own on his last visit.

Unfortunately for the trio, the heartwarming scene was interrupted by an angry voice yelling suddenly.

"Thief! Somebody, call a hero!"

Heads snapping at the loud voice, the trio saw one of the shopkeepers holding a student by the arm as he shouted over and over for a hero. It was hard to tell how old the boy was from his height and had a noticeable mutant quirk from his shark-like face.

"Give me your bag!" the shopkeeper roared again, trying to grab the schoolbag.

Whatever the boy said in response as he pulled the bag away had the shop keeper going from a bright red to crimson instantly and steam to literally come out of his ears.

"Look at yourself, you think something like you can be anything but a villain!"

Not wanting to be part of the growing crowd of spectators, Inko steered the children towards the register so that Izuka could buy Tomura his new shoes. As they were paying, the cashier gave them an apologetic smile informing the three that particular shopkeeper thought everyone who had a mutation quirk was a villain in the making.

Inko frowned at this but held her tongue wanting nothing more than to march right over there and give the man a piece of her mind. But she had the children with her, and they came first no matter what. The three walked left the store, Inko gladly noticed that a hero had indeed arrived and was trying to defuse the situation.

Tomura also watched, unlike Inko though he noticed the hero was giving the crowd a show instead of doing his job. The hero yelled for everyone to hear that there were better ways for the boy to get attention then stealing all well the shopkeeper looked on smugly. Before Inko dragged him and Izuka away was the hero grabbing the student's bag and cruelly dumping it onto the ground as the crowd cheered him on cruelly.

Later that night, after Izuka had gone to bed, Tomura sat on the couch dozing and trying to get the look the student had given at the mall out of his mind. The decay user didn't care about the boy, whether he was a thief or not didn't matter to Tomura. What bothered him was the crowd of people who gathered to watch and applaud his humiliation as well as the hero's own grandstanding.

"Tomura," Inko's soft voice came snapping him out of his dark thoughts. "Kurogiri is here."

Looking up, Tomura saw the warp villain standing next to his sister as the pair peered over the couch at him.

"It's time to go home, Tomura," Kurogiri spoke just as softly as his sister, holding up the bag that no doubt contained his gifts.

Nodding, Tomura slide off the couch and let Inko hug him one last time before walking through one of Kurogiri's warp gates and back to the bar where Sensei was waiting for them.

The man smiled when he saw his protégé ruffling his hair slightly. "Welcome home Tomura. Did you have a good time today?"

Tomura shrugged as Kurogiri handed the bag over to All for One. Every time Inko gave them something, Sensei had to check it over. The man claimed it was to make sure that Inko wasn't being used by some hero unknowingly to find them. Tomura however was convinced that his teacher was just snooping to see if Inko had sent any more homemade treats back with them.

For some reason, anytime she did, Sensei would claim to have put them away, but Tomura would find it gone by the next day. Why the man didn't just come with them to meet Inko in person instead of talking to her over the phone, Tomura wasn't sure. Still, he knew one-day Inko would finally get fed up with the excuses and demand Sensei come for dinner.

"Ah red shoes," Sensei hummed, examining the footwear before putting them down next to the custom game controller Inko had gotten him. "Izuka has a pair just like them, doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

Sensei noticed the miserable tone from his apprentice and frowned. "I know we missed most of your party Tomura, I'm sorry, but I think you'll like why."

Tomura looked curious now as All for One produced a simple black box and handed it to him. Taking great care to unwrap it, Tomura gently lifted the lid eyes snapping up to look at the pair when he realized what it was.

"Father!"

The disembodied hand's fingers were now stretched out, giving the appearance that it was about to grab you, and there was also a gold band wrapped around where the wrist was. Tomura immediately picked the disembodied limb and placed the too large hand over his face.

"I know I used a preservation quirk on i- him and the others when you first arrived. I've just become worried recently about what would happen if it ever stopped working," Sensei explained, chuckling when the hand slipped slightly down on Tomura's face. "Kurogiri knew of someone whose quirk could permanently persevere them. However, they were set to be arrested, we had to leave suddenly so I could acquire it."

"I love it," Tomura smiled under the hand. "Thank you, Sensei. Thank you, Kurogiri."

"I'm just glad you had a good birthday." The warp gate user said, placing a glass of water on the bar for the boy well, he poured some alcohol for himself and All for One.

Tomura thought about how great his day had been before that nagging image of the student flashed in his head, and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sensei asked, seeing the unhappy look.

Tomura took Father off his face licking his chapped lips nervously. "Sensei is there … is there ... is there such a thing as a good hero?"

Both men were caught off guard by the question. Usually, Tomura wouldn't even talk about heroes except to describe in great detail how he would destroy them someday.

"Where's this coming from?" Kurogiri asked one golden eye raised curiously.

Tomura sighed, told his guardians about the scene in the mall, about the shopkeeper, and the hero had ganged up on the student for having what they thought was a 'villainous' quirk. How the crowd on onlookers had looked on not helping but instead feeding the hero's apparent overinflated ego with their cheers and cameras.

By the time he was done ranting about it, Tomura was completely red in the face. Kurogiri lost yet another glass to the boy's destructive temper.

"Sadly, that's just how heroes are," Sensei sighed sadly, taking a sip of his drink eyes darkening slightly. "They serve themselves before anyone else and don't care who they hurt in progress."

"I hate them," Tomura grunted, playing with some of Father's fingers. "I wish they would all just die."

All for One smiled at the words. "Then why don't we do just that."

"What?"

"We'll find the hero, maybe that shopkeeper to and start you on the next phase of our training," Sensei spoke, giving a twisted grin. He imagined what Tomura's quirk would allow him to a person without killing them.

Tomura returned the wide smile with one of his own and looked at the red shoes and thought about Izuka and how much she loved heroes. It would be hard for her to accept the true nature of heroes, that at their core, all they really did was use violence to beat people down. Labelling outcasts as villains and ruining lives all so they could give a false sense of security as they smiled shouting 'I AM HERE' to the world.

"Tomura?" Sensei said, placing his hands on the boy's own to stop him from scratching.

Realizing what he had been doing, Tomura apologized and began telling the men everything he could remember about the shopkeeper and hero.

'_Izuka will see_,' Tomura thought as he allowed Kurogiri to wrap his neck in bandages. _'One day she'll see that Sensei and I were right all along about heroes. I'll make her see, even if I have to force her to stay by my side as I rip their fake masks away one by one until she does_.'

Tomura smiled again as he started to think about the future. In this future, he and Izuka could be together forever without having to worry about some hero coming along and ruining the day. A future where they could stand side by side as equals and rule from the shadows just like Sensei had for decades guiding society from behind the scenes.

One day Tomura promised himself one day he would make his dream a reality.

* * *

~*~*~*~Notes~*~*~*~

Thanks so much for all the reviews I really am glad that everyone enjoys the plot especially since it's my first My Hero Academia story. Also, if there is a reading of this chapter for some anonymous reviewers, I want to give a shout-out and answer some things they said in their reviews.

CrazyFanGirlJ – Thank you so much for my first reviewer. In response to one-part, Tomura is only three years older then Izuka. Mostly I think that attacking the USJ is like a graduation gift from Sensei for going from apprentice to full villain. When you think about it, Tomura had to make a plan and convince Kurogiri to help him. He defiantly convinces all those other villains to work with him, but who knows if Sensei gave him Nomu or if he had to ask.


End file.
